


Glaring Eyes That Are Glaring

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Eren Yeager, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comfort, Escort Levi, Humor, M/M, No Sex, Prostitute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prostitution, Reluctantly caring Levi, Virgin Eren Yeager, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hires Levi and it goes exactly the wrong way.</p><p>[<strong>Crack</strong> and <strong>fluff</strong>]<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Glaring Eyes That Are Glaring

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to [this trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Bee)

Eren wrings his fingers together as he perches awkwardly on the foot of the bed, waiting for... for _him_ to show up.

He's really beginning to rethink all of this, because shit the guy could really be anyone, a murderer, a pedophile- wait... No. The other guy doesn't know how old he really is so... that means the other guy wouldn't be a pedophile.

Eren sighs in relief but then- what if he suddenly doesn't want to at the last minute and-

There's a knock at the door and he nearly yelps.

Eren panics. What is he supposed to do now? There's no backing out. Tonight he'll lose his virginity.

There's another knock at the door, and Eren doesn't know how the person does it but it sounds pissed off.

He scrambles over to the motel door, a grey and flaky thing, and unlocks it.

Eren hesitates a moment before turning the knob and letting the door swing open.

There's a man, small in stature, glaring at Eren on the door step. He's- Eren thinks he looks beautiful.

The man- Levi, Eren remembers from the phone call- wears pain black slacks, a white button up with the cuffs rolled neatly up to his elbows and a black waistcoat left stylishly unbuttoned. He's got sensual, dark hair to match his cold glaring eyes. 

Glaring eyes that are glaring at _Eren_. Glaring-

"Are you going to let me in?" He man snaps.

"I-" Eren starts.

Levi's glare becomes darker.

"-am going to let you in now." Eren finishes lamely. He swings the door open further and steps out of the way to let the man through.

He gulps, closing the door and leaning his forehead against the cheap wood. Shit this guy's hot.

When Eren turns around he sees that Levi has taken off his waistcoat and placed it neatly on the back of a nearby chair.

"Are you legal?" He asks.

And his voice sounds different than it had when Eren was on the phone with him. Deeper, more melodic, more... real. It's funny how-

"Hey happy meal, you in there?"

He hasn't answered.

"Yes!" Eren yelps.

Levi stares.

"To which question?"

Eren can feel his ears heat up.

"Both?"

Levi stares harder and Eren is beginning to wonder if this man really was a murderer.

"Are you asking... or telling?" He asks.

"Telling!"

Levi's eyebrow climbs.

Eren flushes, cursing himself for being so damn clumsy.

"Right." Levi mutters.

Silence fills the room as Levi stares ominously at Eren.

Eren fidgets.

"So, um..." He starts.

Levi sighs.

"Right. You said you were a virgin on the phone. Just do as I say and you'll be fine."

Eren nods, some of the tension leaving him. It felt good to hear that this guy knew what he was doing.

"Go over to the bed and sit in the middle. Take off everything but your underwear." Levi orders.

Eren moves to just that, watching in the corner of his eye as Levi undresses also.

When Eren is seated comfortably on the bed, he looks at Levi expectantly.

The other has taken all but his pants off and walks toward Eren.

When he reaches the end of the bed he keeps Eren's eyes and he starts taking off his belt.

His eyes are intense and Eren's breath hitches when Levi drops his belt.

Eren feels the bed dip as Levi begins to crawl up the mattress slowly, not breaking eye-contact. Eren feels like prey. He feels hunted.

Eren gasps when Levi straddles him and cups his face.

Levi leans in and he's inches from kissing him when-

"I'M NOT LEGAL!" Eren all but yells at Levi's face.

A pause. Then-

"You fucking what?!" Levi shouts, climbing off of Eren.

"I lied," Eren whimpers.

Levi glares.

"Fucking brat," He mutters, picking up his belt.

"Wait, no! Don't go!"

Levi's back faces him and he swears he can _hear_ the guy rolling his eyes.

He whips around, "You know I could have gotten arrested if I hadn't just stopped then."

Eren flails. "You could have gotten arrested anyway! You're a prostitute."

Levi glares.

"Escort." He corrects.

"Yeah, a prostitute." Eren agrees.

Levi rolls his eyes again.

"And that's no way to be living your life-"

Levi glares at Eren disbelievingly. "Who the fuck are you telling me how to-"

"Because I mean, you look like a capable man. You could have a great job if you put your mind to it." Eren continues without listening to Levi.

"Who says I don't-"

"I mean you could do anything with your life, why this? I mean it's so-"

Levi lets out a long sigh and pulls the chair with his waistcoat on it close to the bed and straddles it, settling in for a long night.

"Not to say that you probably don't have your reasons but why? Why this line of work?" Eren asks, exasperated.

Levi stares.

"Come on, why?"

His jaw twitches.

"You wouldn't know. _You're a virgin._ "

Eren's shoulders drop. He looks down, self-conscious.

"Yeah, I guess." He mutters.

Levi frowns.

"Why did you want to lose your virginity to a pr- an _Escort_ of all people? Why not with a nice girl-- or boy-- your age? With someone that means something to you?" He asks seriously.

Eren plays with the pillow he's put on his lap.

"I-" He starts.

A long pause.

"I don't have anyone like that-- or at least who I'm interested in. They wouldn't know what to do. I wanted to lose it to someone who knew how to make me feel good and could teach me how to make them feel good, too. And I'm already fifteen-"

Levi chokes a bit. "You're what?"

Eren flushes.

"Jesus wept," Levi muttered to himself. "I thought you were _at least_ seventeen."

Eren shifts uncomfortably. "Sorry."

Levi shakes his head, sighing.

"You were saying?"

He nods.

"I'm already fifteen and everyone else I've heard of has already _done it_ -"

Levi snorts. The brat sounds like he's twelve. Which he _was_ about three years ago and holy shit Levi was about to bone that-

"-I feel like I'm getting left behind."

A few beats of silence.

"You know," Levi says and Eren looks up.

"They're lying about having had sex. Brats these days will say anything to get more attention, whether it be good or bad."

Eren tilts his head like a puppy and Levi has to fight a snort.

"Eren, respect lasts longer than attention."

Eren think about this for a long moment.

"So, I don't have to lose my virginity?" He asks quietly.

"No," Levi replies softly.

"Not until you're ready."

Eren looks at Levi for a long moment then smiles.

"You're really smart. Thank you,"

Levi nods but doesn't say anything. He looks at the clock on the motel room wall and stands again.

"Well, Eren. I'm off." He slides his belt on and picks up his neatly folded shirt.

"Should I..." Eren trails off, watching Levi's toned body disappear.

"No. I don't take money from brats." Levi says airily, buttoning his shirt.

"I feel bad though... for wasting your time." Eren mutters.

Levi shakes his head.

"No, it was good to take a break. Good to smack some sense into the younger generation." He teases.

Eren grins, hiding his coloured face.

When he looks up again, Levi is standing beside the bed, holding out a card.

Eren takes it and notices the number scrawled artfully on the back. He looks back at Levi.

"You ever feel like you're going to do something stupid, call me."

With that, Levi picks up his waistcoat, swinging it over his shoulder and moves to the door.

As he opens the door, Levi looks over at Eren.

"See you later... Brat,"

And he goes.


End file.
